Un, deuxEt trois?
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Luffy veut agrandir son équipage, par amour, par amitié et par sens de la famille? Oui, notre Luffy veut tout et feras tout pour! Yaoi!


**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda sama!

**Pairing:** Luffy x Smocker!

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **UR/ Genre/ Romance/ Humour.

**Un, deux et... Trois?**

Luffy regardait avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde l'homme devant lui qui était sur ses gardes, pas habitué à ce que le seigneur des pirates ne soit pas en mode hyper-actif, sourire idiot à l'appui:

_ Smocky... Commença le brun.

Ah si en fait... Il y a des choses qui changent pas, se dit-il.

_ Rejoins mon équipage.

Le vice amiral en fit tomber son cigare, les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Tu peux répéter la connerie qui vient de sortir de ta bouche... Chapeau d'paille...

_ Rejoins mon équipage. Avant qu'un sourire éblouissant ne fasse surface sur son visage et qu'il la lâche la bombe:

_ Je t'aime alors rejoins moi!

Si son cigare précédant n'était pas tombé il se serait étouffer avec! Ses yeux grandirent encore de quelques millimètres (veuillez applaudir l'exploit!) et:

_ TE FOUS PAS D'MA GUEULE!

Son caractère de merde reprit le dessus puissance mille!

Le roi des pirates fit une moue boudeuse et sortit son plus beau puppies-eyes pour couiner de la façon la plus mignonne du monde:

_ Smoooockyyy! Aishiteru!

Pour finir par hurler les bras relevés, le regard déterminé:

_ Prends en compte mes sentiments sans les jeter à l'eau! Ils sont comme moi, ils savent pas nager et couleraient sous la tristesse et l'amour rejeté que je te porte! REFLECHIS! FAIS TON CHOIX SMOCKY!

L'enfumeur était en mode poisson hors de l'eau et se demandait sincèrement si le brun n'avait pas un grain... Non mieux, le Sahara dans son cerveau!

Les gens les regardaient en passant comme si c'étaient deux fous furieux!

_ Chapeau d'paille... Gronda t-il, un tic nerveux aux lèvres.

_ Ooooh alleeez Smoockyy! Viens! Tu verras c'est génial! Sourit-il à pleine dents. Sanji fait à manger comme personne, à tous les repas on mange comme des rois! Euh... J'suis un roi, enfin bref! Tu pourras t'entraîner au sabre avec Zoro, il s'plaint tous le temps qu'il n'a personne avec qui le faire! Et puis et puis, notre bateau est génial, trop beau et suuuuper ( Francky sort de ce corps on t'a repérer!) confortable! Y'a pleins à boire et et et-

Le brun continua son monologue avec passion, des étoiles dans les yeux et Smocker se surprit à sentir un petit sourire attendrit, qu'il étouffa dans l'œuf avant que luffy ne le voit, faire surface sur son visage pourtant si dur.

_ « Il est mignon...(moue blasée) qu'est ce qu'il peut me faire penser comme débilitées ce petit crétin...» Sourit-il intérieurement.

_... Et puis on fera l'amour tous les jours et-

_ «...Hein?»

_ QUOI?! Hurla t-il, rouge tomate, ce qu'il niera férocement plus tard.

_ Bah quoi... Sourit innocemment le capitaine des Mugiwara, tu t'en sens pas capable Smo-cky? Finit le brun en un sourire pervers.

_ Obsédé!

_ Eh oh! J'suis jeune et en pleine forme... Moi! Sourit le brun en sifflotant se curant une oreille avec son petit doigt en regardant ailleurs.

_ Petit impertinent... Siffla le marine, une lueur vengeresse au fond des yeux. Tu vas voir si j'suis un vieux moi! Explosa t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'emmener dans l'hôtel d'en face sous le sourire satisfait et lubrique d'un Luffy tout excité!

**Plus tard**

_ Alors, tu nous rejoins? Demanda Luffy, u comme un vers après leurs sport de chambre, dans les bras du vice amiral qui souffla faussement colérique:

_ Ouai...

_ « Comme si j'allais laisser passer un p'tit cul pareil, en plus... Moi aussi je l'aime.

**(Séquelle)**

_ Rejoins mon équipage Mihawk!

Le brun à la barbichette haussa un sourcil et demanda calmement à Luffy:

_ Plaît-il?

_ Zoro il t'aime! J'le sais par ce que le soir quand je passe devant sa cabine il cris: Mihawk! Tu dois lui manquer... (Lu' n'est un pervers qu'avec Smo'... autrement il est toujours autant pas doué!)

Juraquille le regarda et répondit:

_ Je te suis chapeau de paille... (Gros sourire vicieux!)

_ OUAI ET DE DEUX! LA PROCHAINE C'EST TON TOUR PAPY!

Plus loin Garp éternue:

_ ON PARLE DE MOI?! Hurla t-il faisant peur aux marine qui se barrèrent en courant du bureau de leur supérieur, ayant heureusement finit leur rapport!

_ « Toujours aussi j'té ce vieux taré!» Pensèrent-il.

**Sur une île quelque part**

_ Hé! Hé CAP'TAIN! Luffy a réussit à enrôler dans son équipage le vice amiral de la marine Logan Smocker et le grand corsaire Juraquille Mihawk!

Le rouquin explosa de rire et leva sa bouteille de rhum:

_ A LUFFY!

_ OUAI! Hurla son équipage.

_ « M'étonneras toujours l'morveux!» Pensa Shanks en souriant.

_ 'Serait peut-être temps d'aller lui dire bonjour les gars, s'en penser quoi?!

_ OUAI on vas r'voir le petit! S'écrièrent-ils.

Quand d'un coup le roux brailla:

_ Celui qui boira le plus de rhum en trente secondes!

END!

NDA:_**'Me suis éclatée à écrire cette petite fic, j'espère qu'elle vous auras plut et que vous me donnerez votre avis!**_

_**A pluch'!**_

_**Kitsune-gwenoo.**_


End file.
